Far Away
by Saeymi
Summary: Une fois de plus, les plans du petit couple sont perturbés à cause du travail de Grimmjow. Ichigo, fou de rage, menace alors de le quitter. Ce qu'il ne sait pas, c'est que c'est peut-être la dernière fois qu'il revoit son bleuté bien-aimé. AU, OS, GrimmIchi, shônen-ai, presque song-fic ! Merci à Kaita-chan (alias Tenshi-chan) pour ses précieux conseils !


**Coucou tout le monde ! Je reviens en ce jour d'Haloween avec un OS... qui n'a rien à voir avec Haloween...**

**J'ai mis du temps à l'écrire, et il m'a donné du fil à retordre, mais il est à présent complètement fini et prêt à être dégusté ! J'espère qu'il vous plaîra, en tout cas !**

* * *

Un appartement accueillant. Un lit confortable. Une douce chaleur à ses côtés...

Ichigo ouvrit lentement les yeux, souriant en voyant cette touffe bleu qui lui faisait face, encore profondément endormi. Cela faisait maintenant cinq ans qu'ils se connaissaient, et ce, depuis aujourd'hui même.

Il étouffa un rire au souvenir de la nuit enflammée qu'ils avaient passés ensemble, passant une main amoureuse dans les cheveux de son amant, lui arrachant un grognement que seule une personne qui se réveille peut sortir.

« Oh, désolé, Grimmjow, chuchota-t-il doucement, je ne voulais pas te réveiller.

-Pas grave... »

Il se remit à sourire en voyant les yeux fatigués mais aussi pleins de désir du bleuté le fixer avidement, et ils se mirent à s'embrasser passionnément pendant cinq bonnes minutes, avant de se coller l'un contre l'autre et ne plus bouger.

Depuis qu'ils habitaient ensemble, ils avaient eu bien trop peu de moments aussi intimes, l'un à cause de ses études, l'autre à cause de son travail. Alors ils prenaient soin de ne pas gâcher une seule minute de ce précieux temps, profitant au maximum de la présence de l'autre.

Ils se levèrent finalement vers dix heures pour s'habiller et petit-déjeuner ensemble, se lançant de temps à autre des regards complices et ne manquant aucune occasion pour s'embrasser tendrement.

Aujourd'hui, tout leur planning était préparé : ils paresseraient jusqu'à midi, iraient déjeuner au restaurant, feraient un tour en ville, verraient un film au cinéma, dîneraient encore ailleurs, puis ils se rendraient à la plage pour profiter de la fraîcheur, assis sur le sable tiédit par le soleil, les mains enlacées.

C'était cette étendue d'eau fraîche et salée qui avait vu naître leur amour, il était donc tout à fait normal de leur point de vue d'y retourner chaque année le jour même où ils s'étaient rencontré.

Mais un coup de téléphone brisa en milles morceaux toute leur journée de rêve, et le dénommé Grimmjow répondit en grognant :

« Ouais ? C'pour quoi ? … Quoi ?! Ok; vous passez m'chercher quand ? … Ok, j'serai prêt. Ouais, à toute. »

Le rouquin envoya un regard noir à la machine, avant de détourner son attention sur la mine gênée de son amant; mine qui ne laissait rien présager de bon. Non, ça n'allait tout de même pas recommencer ?!

« Désolé, berry; j'dois y aller, y'a une urgence. »

Et si.

« Quoi, encore ? Demanda Ichigo, mécontent de la tournure que prenait une nouvelle fois les choses.

-Ben ouais... L'orage a déclenché un incendie dans la forêt au nord d'la ville, du coup, on est app'lé sur les lieux... »

Le bleuté savait très bien que cette fois serait peut-être celle de trop. Il n'avait que trop entendu son amant le réprimander à cause de son travail; ce dernier finissant de gâcher les seuls bons moments qu'ils pouvaient passer ensemble. Et effectivement, le roux piqua une énième crise, perdant définitivement son sourire, qui fut bien vite remplacé par une moue énervée.

« T'façon, c'est tout le temps comme ça ! Quand on a un moment à nous, hop ! ton métier vient tout gâcher ! Putain, mais aujourd'hui, ça fait cinq ans qu'on s'connait, Grimm ! T'aurais pas pu prendre des vacances ?! »

Le plus âgé sourit, sachant très bien qu'il pouvait en prendre, mais qu'il était trop attaché à son métier pour le laisser tomber ainsi. Il répliqua, taquin :

« J't'ai d'jà dit, berry, un pompier n'a pas d'vacances... »

Oui; c'était sa raison de vivre, le seul échappatoire à ses remords qui consumaient son âme de jour en jour. En fait, peut-être que c'était ce feu-là, le feu qui le brûlait de l'intérieur qu'il voulait véritablement éteindre plus qu'autre chose...

Il entendit très clairement le soupire exagéré d'Ichigo qui semblait profondément blessé que le travail du bleuté ait plus d'importance que l'amour qu'il lui portait, mais il quitta quand même la salle pour aller s'habiller correctement.

Le roux lui en voulait profondément de ne pas l'encourager plus que ça quand il étudiait pour réussir les examens ayant lieu tout les six mois, de ne jamais l'inviter à sortir de peur que ses co-équipiers de travail ne l'appellent pour une urgence et surtout de ne pas vouloir lui parler plus que ça de ce métier qui semblait tant lui tenir à cœur...

Dans ces moments-là, Kurosaki haïssait plus qu'autre chose ce job ridicule, se persuadant que tout était de la faute à celui qu'il aimait éperdument, et que rien ne se serait passé comme ça si celui-ci n'était pas complètement fan de ces pompes à eau ridicules.

Grimmjow sortit de la chambre, sa combinaison sur lui, arrachant l'étudiant des ses pensées. Étudiant qui n'hésita pas une seconde à râler de nouveau, espérant ainsi faire peur à celui qu'il aimait :

« C'est chiant, tu sais... Je vais finir par me lasser, si ça continue comme ça. »

Le bleuté ne répondit rien, bien que ces paroles lui déchirèrent douloureusement le cœur; il se contenta de s'approcher une dernière fois de son rouquin pour pouvoir lui voler un baiser. Chose qu'Ichigo ne lui refusa pas, même s'il ne répondit pas aux appels désespérés de la langue du bleuté, qui essayait par n'importe quel moyen de passer cette barrière que formait les lèvres de son amant.

Conscient que Kurosaki ne changerait pas d'avis, il décolla avec regret ses lèvres de celles du roux à l'entente d'un klaxon bien connu et se dirigea à toute vitesse vers la porte qu'il ouvrit à la volée.

« Attends-moi, berry, j'te jure qu'j'serai pas long. »

Et c'est sur ces mots qu'il ferma la porte, regrettant d'ores et déjà de laisser celui dont il était fou en plan pour ce jour si spécial à leurs yeux. C'est donc avec beaucoup de peine qu'il s'enfonça dans la voiture qui patientait devant sa petite maison, partant pour une nouvelle intervention dans un endroit plutôt reculé.

« 'Lut les gars. Lança-t-il à ses trois camarades qui étaient eux aussi dans la boîte métallique roulant vers le lieu de rendez-vous.

-Yo !

-Salut, Grimmjow !

-Bonjour, Grimmjow. »

Renji Abarai, Shuuhei Hisagi et Ulquiorra Schiffer l'accueillirent tranquillement.

« La forme ? Demanda le dénommé Renji, un sourire collé aux lèvres.

-Nan, pas trop... Ichi m'a encore tapé une crise de nerf...

-Encore ? S'étonna Hisagi assis sur le siège avant.

-Ouais...

-Et pourquoi tu ne démissionnes pas comme il le voudrait ? C'est bon, Grimm, ça fait plus de sept ans que t'exerces ce métier, tu devrais faire ton deuil et changer de job ! Se permit Abarai.

-Renji a raison. Continua Ulquiorra, ne quittant pas la route des yeux. Je ne peux que comprendre Ichigo, il doit en avoir assez que tous vos moments soient gâchés par des interventions. N'est-ce pas toi qui disait l'autre fois ne pas pouvoir sortir, ni même faire la grasse matinée de peur d'être appelé ? »

Si. Son métier l'empêchait de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre.

« Certes, tu as peut-être une dette à cause du feu, mais ce n'est en aucun cas une raison pour que cela te pourrisse la vie. Reprit le brun qui tenait le volant. Des nouveaux vont arriver dans très peu de temps, Grimmjow. Tu as largement fait ton temps. Tu as sauvé une bonne cinquantaine de vies, as éteint quelques centaines d'incendies, as aidé bon nombre de chats coincés dans les arbres... Personne ne t'en voudra si tu quittes la caserne maintenant. »

Ulquiorra avait raison. Même si le souvenir de cette fameuse nuit tragique où il avait oublié d'éteindre le gaz était toujours gravé dans son esprit, il devait avancer, à présent. Mais ce fut la phrase de Renji qui troubla le plus le bleuté :

« Moi, franchement, j'dis chapeau à Ichi ! Tenir cinq ans avec un mec qu'est presque jamais là, avec toujours la crainte de pas le voir revenir de mission et tout et tout, y'a pas grand monde qui aurait eu une si grande patience ! »

Les deux bruns approuvèrent en silence, pendant que Grimmjow se rappelait honteusement toutes les fois où Ichigo lui avait sauté dessus quand il était revenu d'une intervention difficile.

« _Qu'est-c'qui a ?_ Demandait dans ces cas-là le pompier.

_-Rien, rien... Tu m'as juste manqué._ Lui répondait alors son amant, d'une voix tendre qui sonnait presque le mensonge. »

Et le roux rajoutait dans un soupire de soulagement :

« _Je t'aime, Grimm..._ »

Jamais le bleuté n'avait autant regretté les paroles de quelqu'un. Si Kurosaki venait un jour à le quitter, c'était sa vie entière qui s'effondrerait. Le rouquin était tout, à ses yeux. Et c'est pour ça que dans cette voiture, à ce moment précis, Grimmjow se jura que ce serait sa toute dernière intervention en tant que pompier.

* * *

Ichigo s'allongea sur son lit dans un soupire, frustré. Il couvrit ses yeux d'un bras, comme s'il redoutait que quiconque puisse voir la tristesse embuer ses magnifiques orbes ambres. Combien de temps, combien de sorties, de moments intimes avaient-ils gâchés de la même façon ? Est-ce que le bleuté l'aimait, au moins ? Ou ne comprenait-il juste pas que l'étudiant avait _besoin_ de ce temps à deux ?

Il passait le plus clair de son temps à bosser comme un _malade_ sur ses cours de médecine, restant des fois jusqu'à l'aube debout pour retenir les choses importantes, chercher dans les livres d'autres informations, écrire, noter en plus simple, toujours plus simple, pour qu'il finisse ses études le plus tôt possible.

Il avait même passé sa journée entière, la veille, à apprendre et à faire ses devoirs pour pouvoir profiter pleinement de celle-ci, mais le bleuté avait fini par le laisser en plan au tout dernier moment.

Et ça _l'énervait_.

Parce qu'il avait le sentiment que leur relation était basée sur le sexe, encore et toujours, parce qu'ils ne faisaient que ça, qu'ils ne mangeaient certes jamais ensemble, qu'ils ne sortaient certes jamais ensemble, qu'ils ne se montraient certes presque aucune affection, mais qu'ils couchaient ensemble au moins une fois par semaine.

Pas de mots doux, pas d'affection, juste du _sexe_.

Il avait conscience que le bleuté avait besoin de faire retomber la pression, et qu'il le faisait de la plus basse façon qui soit, mais de savoir qu'une pute aurait aussi bien pu tenir ce rôle _blessait_ Ichigo; et bien plus qu'il n'aurait pu se l'avouer.

Vous connaissez ce genre de situation où l'on s'accroche désespérément à un faible espoir, et que le lendemain à peine quelque chose le brise ?

Ichigo était dans ce cas-là.

Plus d'une fois, il avait souhaité partir à cause du peu d'intérêt que lui portait le bleuté.

Mais jamais il n'avait pu le faire.

Il l'attendait des heures durant, plongé dans ses douloureux exercices de corps humain et de noms de médicaments, prenant même le temps de faire à manger à son amant, mais une fois que celui-ci rentrait à la maison, ils mangeaient sans un mot -car oui, Ichigo l'attendait pour manger avec lui- et rendez-vous au lit pour un moment intime !

Ce n'est que grâce aux quelques rares fois où Grimmjow enserra Ichigo dans ses bras de longues minutes, le visage fermé et les mains rêches, que le roux arrivait à oublier l'idée de quitter son amant.

Mais le lendemain matin, tout recommençait.

Et c'était juste _insupportable_.

Pourtant, il savait que Grimmjow n'était pas foncièrement méchant. Ce matin même, déjà, le bleuté avait fait preuve de beaucoup de douceur et de tendresse, mais ces moments étaient tellement inexistants que le rouquin ne pouvait même plus en tirer des conclusions claires.

Tout se mélangeait douloureusement dans sa pauvre tête fatiguée, tout ça le _hantait_ jusque dans ses cauchemars, lui faisant imaginer tous les cas de figure possible.

Peut-être que Grimmjow était doux seulement parce qu'il avait lui aussi besoin de l'affection d'une personne, aussi insignifiante soit-elle ? Non ! Le bleuté ne supporterait pas de se faire toucher par n'importe qui ! Il aimait Ichigo, c'était certain. Ou peut-être que tout cela n'était qu'une mascarade pour que le pompier garde toujours quelqu'un sur qui se relâcher après une journée de travail chargée ?

Perdu dans ses sombres pensées, il décida qu'il resterait au lit jusqu'à ce que son amant ne revienne. Même si cela devait prendre des heures et des heures...

* * *

Grimmjow monta dans l'hélicoptère choisi pour l'intervention, regardant avec mélancolie la route qui menait à son petit paradis. C'était décidé : ce serait la dernière journée où il exercerait le métier de pompier; il n'en pouvait plus de faire attendre ainsi l'ange de sa vie, de vivre à travers de remords, de se refuser le bonheur et de le refuser par la même occasion à son amant.

L'engin décolla, et un pressentiment serra le cœur de Jaggerjack, qui imaginait plus que bien le rouquin au-dessus de ses livres de médecines sur lesquels il se vengeait à chaque fois que quelque chose l'énervait.

Il revoyait encore l'image du roux, larmoyant devant sa brûlure à la jambe, quelques mois auparavant. Oui, il n'avait pas été assez vigilant et s'était brûlé lors d'une intervention. Rien de très grave, puisque moins d'un mois après, il retournait au travail. Mais jamais il n'aurait pensé que ce petit incident toucherait autant Kurosaki...

La machine prit doucement de l'altitude, permettant à Jaggerjack de voir une dernière fois sa petite habitation, avant de faire demi-tour et de filer vers le lieu visé.

« Qu'est c'que t'as, Grimm ? T'as l'air ailleurs... Remarqua Renji.

-Nan, nan, c'est rien...

-S'tu l'dis... »

Quelques vingtaines de minutes plus tard, l'avion se stabilisa enfin à ras du sol, à côté du carnage, et les hommes descendirent un par un, armés de tuyaux d'eau aussi lourds qu'encombrants.

« Équipe un, arrosez au nord ! Équipe deux, allez au sud ! Criait le chef, étonné de voir l'ampleur qu'avait pu prendre le feu en si peu de temps. Faîtes attention à vous ! »

Pendant plus de trois heures, les équipes s'activèrent à essayer d'éteindre les flammes, sans grand succès, malheureusement. Le feu reprenait ailleurs, sur une autre branche, un autre arbre parfaitement sec, et il suffisait d'une étincelle pour ranimer des flammes plus violentes que les précédentes.

Mal protégés, les pompiers s'étouffaient avec la fumée noire, marchant dans les cendres grises de tous ces arbres calcinés. Si bien que trois heures et demi après le début de l'intervention, il fut ordonné à tous les hommes de remonter à bord des hélicoptères, chacun espérant que la pluie éteigne enfin ce brasier brûlant de toutes les flammes de l'Enfer.

« Grimmjow ! Appela Ulquiorra en observant le concerné resté fixe malgré les ordres. Que fais-tu ? Dépêche-toi, il faut retourner dans l'hélico.

-Renji est pas rev'nu.

-Quoi ?

-Renji était partit par là-bas, et il est pas rev'nu !

-Il est peut-être monté dans un autre hélicoptère ? Proposa Hisagi.

-Nan ! C'pas possible ! Il est con, mais quand même ! Il sait très bien d'où vient son tuyau ! »

Le bleuté avait raison. Le rouge avait dû avoir un problème, et pas des moindres !

« J'vais l'chercher.

-Grimmjow ! Réprimanda Ulquiorra. Nous allons partir dans deux minutes !

-Rien à foutre. Essayez de ret'nir l'chauffeur, s'vous plaît. J'en ai pas pour trois plombes, non plus !

-Fais attention à toi... »

Jaggerjack se retourna, confiant. Mais ce qui frappa les deux bruns, c'est le semblant de mélancolie qu'il pouvait lire dans les yeux bleus de leur collègue.

« T'inquiète ! J'vais pas crever maint'nant en sachant qu'j'ai ma princesse qui attend impatiemment mon retour dans son royaume de fraises ! »

Les deux autres sourirent doucement, amusés. Ils souhaitèrent bonne chance au bleuté, et s'enfoncèrent tous deux dans la machine, priant pour pouvoir retenir le pilote un petit moment. Et bien que la tentative d'humour de son collègue l'avait quelque peu rassuré, Ulquiorra ne put s'empêcher de recommencer à s'inquiéter en voyant la tête bleue s'enfoncer courageusement dans la mare de flammes, à la recherche d'un ami qui lui était cher.

* * *

« Nous voici en ce moment-même au-dessus d'une étendue enflammée pour ce flash spécial. Comme vous pouvez le voir, la forêt a pris feu il y a de cela plus de quatre heures, et les courageux pompiers qui étaient envoyés sur les lieux se sont à présent rapatriés dans les hélicoptères à leur disposition, conscients qu'ils ne pourraient pas arrêter ce brasier infernal. On nous signale quelques pertes, notamment une dans l'hélicoptère n°1 et dans l'hélicoptère n°2, les autres étant encore en train d'être dénombrés. »

Le sang d'Ichigo se glaça. Des pertes... ça signifiait que des gens étaient morts ? Que des_ pompiers_ étaient morts ?

Non, il fallait qu'il se calme. Grimmjow était bien assez intelligent pour ne pas se faire happer par Le Feu. Rien ne lui était arrivé.

Il changea de chaîne, soudainement prit d'une inquiétude sans nom.

« ...que les pompiers sur les lieux ont dû renoncer à se battre contre l'immense mur de flammes, faute de moyens et d'hommes. On dénombre pas mal de blessés, et les pertes sont, paraît-il, assez élevées dans tous les- »

Le roux éteignit la télévision d'une main tremblante.

Non. Il ne devait pas s'inquiéter. Grimmjow allait revenir dans deux minutes, _en vie_, avec peut-être une petite blessure ou sûrement rien de grave, et ils allaient pouvoir passer une bonne journée. Il ne fallait pas s'inquiéter. Ça ne servait à rien.

* * *

« Attendez ! Ne décollez pas ! Réitéra Hisagi, angoissé de ne pas voir le bleuté revenir. Mon collègue va revenir dans deux minutes, il est partit sauver un des nôtres !

-Bon, écoute-moi bien, mon p'tit gars : déjà, si ton histoire est vraie, j'suis vraiment désolé pour tes copains, mais ils vont sans aucun doute y rester tous les deux, et on ne pourra rien y faire. Ensuite, 'faut que je me dépêche d'embrayer, moi, parce que si le feu touche les hélices, ben on va tous crever ici, tu comprends ?! Alors maintenant, tu me laisses faire mon boulot et tu m'énerves pas ! »

Quelques mètres plus loin, Grimmjow se magnait le cul, soutenant comme il le pouvait le rouge trouvé plus loin, inerte, pour retrouver le lieu où son hélicoptère reposait normalement. Mais il arriva au moment même où l'engin s'éloignait, montant toujours plus haut dans ce ciel terne, annonçant la tombée imminente de la pluie.

Il essaya de l'appeler, faisant de grands signes bien voyants, mais rien à faire. Personne n'entendait son appel, et il jura, furieux :

« MERDE ! »

Il était coincé. Coincé là, à côté d'une forêt brûlante, avec un ami évanoui sur le dos. Et il ne pouvait rien faire. Posant le rouge un peu plus loin à l'abri des flammes, il essaya de chercher un petit point noir dans le ciel; une machine volante qui ne se soit pas déjà envolé.

Il fit quelques pas, concentré sur ce ciel horriblement noir, hurlant et espérant que quelqu'un les trouve, que n'importe qui les entende.

Entendant un bruit suspect derrière son dos, il se retourna, quelque peu effrayé, pour se retrouver face à face à un arbre dont le tronc avait été rongé par le feu et qui lui tombait maintenant dessus...

« _Je t'aime, Grimm... »_

Ce fut la dernière chose que Grimmjow Jaggerjack entendit, comme pour lui rappeler qu'il y avait quelqu'un qui était en train de l'attendre, blessé par si peu de considération, mais pourtant rempli à son égard d'un amour invincible...

* * *

Ichigo faisait les cent pas dans l'appartement. Il tournait autour de la table de la cuisine, jetant des coups d'œil à l'horloge et sortant parfois pour passer de furtifs regards curieux à la porte de l'entrée, stressé.

Ses pas le menaient alors dans le salon où il faisait le tour du canapé avant de se poster quelques secondes vers la fenêtre et de repartir dans la chambre pour remettre les couvertures en place et re-ranger une énième fois les habits déjà parfaitement bien pliés.

Puis il recommençait son manège, incapable de se concentrer sur autre chose, se persuadant que le bleuté était en route et allait bientôt rentrer. Après tout, cela faisait plus de quarante minutes que les média avaient annoncé le retrait des combattants !

Alors qu'il s'appliquait à replier un énième pull, son téléphone sonna, remplissant la salle d'une douce musique qui sonnait plutôt tristement pour le roux. Il se jeta sur l'appareil, les mains tremblantes et le pouls bien trop rapide, pour répondre d'une voix qui se voulait calme :

« Allo ?

-Allo, bonjour ! Êtes-vous monsieur Kurosaki Ichigo-san ?

-Oui, c'est bien moi.

-Nous regrettons de devoir vous apprendre que votre colocataire pompier, Grimmjow Jaggerjack, n'est pas revenu à bord des hélicoptères. Nous supposons qu'il est- »

Le rouquin raccrocha là. Il ne voulait pas en entendre plus, il savait. Mais, même s'il le savait, pourquoi ça faisait quand même aussi mal ?!

Il avait l'impression que son cœur allait se décrocher, écrasé et étouffé par deux énormes murs brûlants qui se resserraient douloureusement au niveau de sa poitrine, que son corps était en train de se mourir à petit feu, de vieillir à une vitesse dépassant toute limite, que le monde s'était arrêté de tourner, ébranlé par une météorite, un cataclysme inévitable.

Le portable tomba à terre en faisant retentir dans l'appartement un son d'écran brisé, vite rejoint par son propriétaire qui, à genou, semblait demander grâce au ciel, les yeux vide et le cœur lourd.

Grimmjow était mort.

Grimmjow était mort, bon sang !

Le jour de leur rencontre, en plus... Cet idiot n'avait-il donc aucun cœur ?!

Cet idiot n'avait il donc aucun cœur... ?

Une larme solitaire coula sur le visage juvénile d'Ichigo, vite suivie par d'autres, puis de sanglots, de tressauts plein de remords, et enfin un hurlement déchirant rempli de culpabilité.

Il recouvrit ses yeux de deux mains tremblantes, hoquetant douloureusement, criant intérieurement pour que tout cela ne soit qu'un rêve, qu'un _stupide_ rêve, et qu'il puisse se réveiller aux côtés de cette touffe bleue grognon et ironique qu'il aimait tant...

La douleur lui lancinait l'âme, plus forte et destructrice de seconde en secondes, brisant mentalement tous les rêves d'avenir qu'il avait pu imaginer, tous les souvenirs doux qu'il avait vécu. Était-il vraiment possible de souffrir autant, de souhaiter si hardiment la mort du monde entier ?!

Les sanglots étouffés et hoquets divers emplissaient la pièce de sons sinistres, laissant parler tout l'amour que portait le roux au bleuté.

Il se rappelait de tous ses gestes, toutes ses paroles franches, toutes ses habitudes déplacées mais attachantes... Il pouvait encore entendre résonner sa voix en lui...

« _Ichi ! T'as fait quoi, à bouffer ? … Putain, Ichi ! T'a utilisé toute l'eau chaude, s'pèce de fraise hermaphrodite ! … Laisse tomber, berry; j'abandonnerai pas l'métier d'pompier pour tes beaux yeux ! … J't'ai d'jà dit, berry, un pompier n'a pas d'vacances …_ »

Ses phrase habituelles...

« _Tu me donne faim, ma p'tite fraise … T'es beau, berry … J'peux t'embrasser ? … J'ai envie d'toi, là …_ »

Ses phrases aguicheuses...

« _Vas-y, mais t'as même pas fait les courses ?! … Nan mais r'garde moi comment tu fais l'ménage … Putain, Ichi, qu'est c'que t'as fait à la télé ! … Merde ! J'ai l'impression d'être avec une meuf, des fois ! … 'Tain mais ta gueule, Ichi ! J'pas envie d'discuter, aujourd'hui, moi j'travaille, tu vois ?! … Ferme-là, enfoiré ! Tu crois qu'c'est qui qui ramène l'pognon à la maison ?! Tu crois p'têt qu'tu peux m'quitter comme ça, comme une fleur ?! Rêve même pas !_ »

Et ses phrases colériques...

Tout, tout était resté gravé en lui, mélangeant joie, amusement ou irritation; mais la nostalgie l'emportait malgré tout, et il ne pouvait que se rendre compte de la maturité que le bleuté avait gagné depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble.

Ichigo se releva doucement, secoué de spasmes douloureux, pour se laisser lourdement tomber sur le grand lit froid, hoquetant et essayant de calmer les sanglots qui le martyrisaient.

Il respirait difficilement, se sentant abandonné, essayant malgré tout de sécher ses larmes comme il le pouvait. Mais à chaque fois qu'il arrivait à se changer les idées, quelque chose hurlait en lui, comme pour l'affliger de nouveau :

« Grimmjow est mort ! Tu ne le reverras plus jamais ! Tu vas devoir quitter cette maison pleine de bons souvenirs, et si tu fêtes à nouveau un événement le 15 Juin, ce sera sa mort ! Et tout ça, tout ça par TA faute, parce que c'est TOI, toi et toi seul qui lui a fait peur en disant que tu allais le quitter ! Tu es un assassin, Ichigo. D'abord ta mère, après ton amant, à qui le tour, ensuite ?! Tu mériterais l'enfer. Tu ne sers à rien, tu es totalement _inutile_. Tu arrives juste à te détruire en détruisant les autres. Tu es _pitoyable_... »

Et Ichigo avait juste envie de _mourir_.

Si seulement il n'avait pas fait sa tête de cochon ! Si seulement il avait répondu à leur tout dernier baiser ! Et si seulement il lui avait dit un simple, un gentil, un tout mignon ''je t'aime'' ! Peut-être que Grimmjow ne serait pas mort, qui sait ? Peut-être qu'il vivrait encore !

Il serra fortement le coussin de son défunt amant, la gorge serrée et les joues mouillées, culpabilisant de ne pas lui avoir dit _à quel point_ il comptait, à ses yeux, et à quel point il était à présent détruit et perdu...

« Grimmjow... »

Tout s'effondrait...

« _Dis, Ichi ? Ça t'dirait d'adopter ?_

_-... Depuis quand tu souhaites un enfant ? Il y a quelques temps, tu ne voulais même pas en entendre parler !_

_-Bah ! J'y ai réfléchi, et ça s'rait p'têt pas si mal d'avoir un gamin dans c'te baraque..._

_-Mais elle est trop petite, cette maison, pour accueillir un enfant !_

_-On déménagera, alors..._ »

…

« _T'sais quoi ? Un jour, j't'offrirai un voyage à Hawaï !_

_-Un voyage à Hawaï ? C'est pas avec notre revenu actuel qu'on va pouvoir y aller... Pense déjà à payer la maison, et dès que je finis mes études, j'ouvre un cabinet à mon compte et je m'occupe de ramener les économies pour un éventuel voyage..._

_-Pfff... T'pas drôle, berry ! Laisse-moi au moins rêver, quoi..._ »

…

« _Eh, berry ! Quand t'auras vingt ans, on ira s'marier aux États-Unis, d'accord ? _»

Petit à petit, et bercé par les images rayonnantes de celui avec qui il logeait depuis deux ans, le rouquin se calma. Il ne pouvait pas passer son après-midi à se morfondre ainsi, il fallait vraiment qu'il pense à autre chose. Il n'était pas une meuf, bon sang !

Les yeux rougis, il passa un regard à son réveil, et vit avec surprise que le seuil des dix-neuf heures était déjà dépassé. Pourtant, il n'avait pas faim, pas soif, il ressentait juste un énorme vide le ronger de l'intérieur et une envie d'oublier plus forte que de raison.

Si un quelconque génie lui avait proposé de lui effacer la mémoire, il aurait accepté sans réfléchir.

Il se dirigea vers la cuisine, les yeux vides, pour se servir un verre d'eau.

Il allait devoir quitter cette maison. Le mieux aurait été qu'il en parle à son père, mais il n'avait juste pas du tout envie. Pourquoi ne pas juste se suicider... ? Non, non. Il n'était pas une gamine insouciante ! Il avait de la famille, des responsabilités ! … Mais qu'allait-il faire de sa vie, sans Grimmjow ?

Oui. Il devrait se débrouiller sans. C'était comme ça. C'était La Vie.

Il pourrait adopter un enfant, l'élever, voyager dans le monde comme l'aurait souhaité le bleuté... Il se paierai des vacances à Hawaï, qu'il partagerait avec son ''fils'' ou sa ''fille''.

Ses yeux s'embuèrent une énième fois. Plus n'avait aucun sens, sans Grimmjow !

Ils étaient censés élever un gamin _ensemble_, déménager _ensemble_, passer des vacances _ensemble_...

L'odeur de la pièce l'étourdissait doucement, cette horrible odeur piquante qui sentait à la fois lui, et le parfum de son amant; et il attrapa instinctivement dans un tiroir un cachet d'aspirine qu'il avala avec l'eau qu'il lui restait.

Il s'appuya sur la table, lassé, épuisé par tant de sentiments écrasants pour souffler un peu.

Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à retourner dans d'interminables sanglots plus douloureux les uns que les autres, il entendit avec surprise le klaxon d'une voiture bien connu, et c'est avec un certaine appréhension mais aussi une grande rapidité et beaucoup d'espoir qu'il se jeta sur la porte de l'entrée qu'il ouvrit d'un geste maladroit.

Une touffe bleutée, béquilles en mains et plâtre sur une jambe, l'accueillit d'un tendre sourire.

« Salut, princesse. Désolé pour l'at- »

Grimmjow ne put jamais finir sa phrase. Le rouquin lui avait tout simplement sauté dessus, pleurant de joie.

Au diable les bonnes manières ! Il se foutait même que ses deux amis soient juste à côté, ou que tout cela ne soit peut-être qu'une illusion, il voulait juste serrer le bleuté une fois encore, sans se dire que ''c'était la toute dernière''...

« I-idiot ! Qu'est-ce que tu t'es encore fait ?! Tu veux vraiment me faire mal au cœur, c'est ça ?! Tu voulais peut-être que je regrette toutes les absurdités que je t'ai dit cette semaine, hein ?! Bah laisse-moi te dire que tu as parfaitement bien réussi, enfoiré ! Pleurnichait le rouquin, bien trop content de sentir une nouvelle fois cette chaleur qui ne lui avait jamais tant manqué.

-Oh, chuuut, ca'm'toi, berry, j'ai rien d'bien grave !

-Ça te tuerai de remonter à temps dans un hélico, bordel ?! Comment peux-tu te faire mal le jour de notre rencontre ! Putain, tu m'as tué, sur c'coup là... J'ai eu tellement peur...

-Chuut... C'est fini, c'est fini... Consolait le pompier, étonné de voir à quel point tout cela avait pu toucher son amant.

-Mais qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

-J't'explique : Renji est allé trop loin dans l'brasier, il s'est à demi étouffé avec les fumées nocives, du coup, il est tombé dans les pommes et j'suis allé l'chercher. Mais quand j'suis rev'nu vers l'endroit où s'trouvait notre hélico, bah c'con s'était déjà envolé ! Donc j'ai essayé d'voir si y'avait pas quelqu'un d'autre, un arbre m'est tombé dessus, et par je-ne-sais quel miracle, j'ai réussi à l'éviter, mais une des branches a touché mon pied. J'suis ensuite tombé dans les vapes moi aussi, et un hélico d'une équipe d'journalistes nous a vu et nous a monté à bord. Et là, j'viens juste de sortir d'l'hôpital ! Mais t'as pas vu le message que j't'ai envoyé ? »

Ichigo regarda Grimmjow, surpris.

« Ben... C'est à dire que... je l'ai cassé...

-Quoi ?!

-J'ai pété mon tel' !

-M-mais comment ?

-Bah... je l'ai fait tomber par terre... Mais c'est l'autre, là, qui m'a dit que t'étais mort ! Putain, tu peux pas savoir à quel point j'étais mal ! J'ai vraiment cru que je ne te reverrais jamais !

-Bon, c'pas grave, on en rachètera un... ça t'dirait d'aller à la plage ? Not' programme a un eu été gâché, mais on peut toujours s'payer un sandwich en route et s'arrêter voir le coucher d'soleil ensemble, qu'est-ce t'en dis ? »

Ichigo contempla le visage radieux de son amant et se mit à sourire doucement. Il était en vie ! Enfin, il l'avait toujours su que Grimmjow ne pouvait pas perdre contre les flammes !

« Je veux bien, mais il me faudra plus qu'un sandwich ! J'ai rien mangé de toute la journée, je suis affamé.

-Ok, alors on s'arrêtera au mac do ! Ah, et au fait ! J'ai démissionné. J'suis plus un pompier, maint'nant ! »

Le rouquin écarquilla les yeux, fou de joie. Enfin ils allaient pouvoir avoir du temps à eux, depuis le temps qu'il en rêvait ! Sans dire un mot, il se haussa sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser furtivement son amant, puis se retirer en lui prenant la main.

« Allons-y. »

Le sourire carnassier qui lui répondit valait toutes les heures d'attente qu'il avait dû combler en tant que petit-ami de pompier. Et Ichigo se jura de ne plus jamais refuser un baiser de son amant, peu importe la raison.

« Je t'aime, Grimm...

-Moi aussi, berry. »

FIN !

* * *

**Voilà, c'est fluff, ça a rien à voir avec Haloween, c'est terriblement choupi, et c'est inspiré à 97% de Far Away de Nickelback. Chanson que je vous conseille d'écouter, d'ailleurs ! :)**

**En tout cas, merci d'avoir lu, j'espère que ça vous a plu et j'attends les critiques, qu'elles soient positives ou négatives. **

**Review ?**


End file.
